Mario Understanding Easter
by Pikfan
Summary: Fourth in the series. But instead of Mario as the mainest character, we have someone else. So read and review. MY LONGEST ONESHOT SO FAR!


Mario Understanding Easter

A fourth in the series, but a little remix with it. Because this time, this is more toward Baby Mario! If you haven't read the others in the series, could you do that when your done, please?

Sorry that this story is in extremely late, but better late than never.

Plus, It's in regular format time. If you don't like this format, say so in the reviews, and then the fifth installment will change back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario for the 4th time!! Get it in your head already!

* * *

As Mario, Luigi and Peach took a walk around Toad Town, they've decide to visit the nursery school. Who to visit at the nursery? Their younger selves, of course.

"Olda me! It's been so long!!" Baby Mario cheered, barely speaking perfect english.

"Nice to see you guys again-a! Are you guys ready for-a Easter!?" Mario asked.

The kids cheered in responded.

"It's so gweat to have Easter!" Baby Peach said.

"Yeah! We can have free candy without going into stwanger's houses," Baby Luigi said.

"Most likely, we'll meet dat Easter Bunny Peach has told us!" Baby Mario promised.

"Who knows! Maybe you may get a chance to see him tomorrow," Luigi said laughing.

"We'll see you then," Peach said.

"We've got to be prepared for a special event?" Mario said.

"What special event?" all the babies asked.

"You'll see soon enough," all of the grown ups said.

Then they almost left the nursery...only to be stopped by Baby Luigi.

"Umm, Luigi? Is da Easter Bunny real?" Baby Luigi asked.

"Umm... of course he's real! What makes you say that?" Luigi asked nervously.

"Now dat you tink about it, it does seem a bit odd for dat to happen," Baby Peach said.

"Well, you see, guys, theres..." Peach started with a sad tone.

"...is an Easter Bunny, guys! How can it sound wierd?" Baby Mario asked with the grown ups sighing in relief.

"Yeah, it's really true, you cute little tikes! Good night!" Mario said and everyone left.

(Later that night...plus, I'm gonna call the babies using B in front of their names.)

As B. Luigi and B. Peach fell asleep, B. Mario stayed awake to hunt down the Easter Bunny.

Moments later, he spotted a shadow behing the door.

"Guys! Wake up! I tink I see something! It might be the Easter Bunny!" B. Mario said.

"Huh? Could you bring it back for me?" B. Luigi asked.

"Stop pwaying, Mario! I'm bery, bery tired!" B. Peach said.

So, B. Mario snuck out of the room and capture the shadow! Turns out the shadow was Mario's.

"Olda me! What are you doing here?" B. Mario asked.

"I just...uhh...forgot to get my-a mushroom is all. But what are you doing up at 3:30 in-a morning?" Mario asked.

"I told ya that I was looking for da Easter Bunny!" B. Mario said.

"Olda Mario! You might scare it away before we see it! It's best for you to stay here for da night!" B. Luigi said.

"That would be nice! You go to bed while I'll take charge for the Easter Bunny. (Now it's easier for me to place the baskets!)" Mario said and thought.

(The next day.)

"WAKE UP, OLDA ME!! DA BASKETS HAVE ARRIVED!!" B. Mario yelled in excitment.

Mario wakes up and sees the Easter Basket (he) placed in the nursery.

"Woah! The Easter Bunny came and I didn't even noticed it! Mamamia!" Mario said.

"Because you were sleeping!" The three Babies yelled.

"Oops!! Well, there's still a chance that you could catch him at the Egg Contest!" Mario promised.

The babies cheered in excitment.

"I love da Egg Contest!" Baby Peach explained.

"Who doesn't?" B. Luigi replied.

(At the Egg Contest.)

B. Mario was off to look for the Easter Eggs and Easter Bunny...until he saw Bowser Jr.

"Baby Bowser!! What are you doing here?!" B. Mario asked.

"MY NAME IS NOT BABY BOWSER!! It's Bowser Jr. I'm just here to enjoy my day-off is all," Bowser Jr. said.

"Okey dokey. Now tell me da weal weason!!" B. Mario commanded.

"Jeez! It's really hard to understand you babies! Well, if you insist, I have a secret to tell you," Bowser Jr. promised.

"Secret? What are you talking about? Are you actually a good person?" B. Mario asked.

"Now let's not get carried away here!! This secret is about the Easter Bunny," Bowser Jr. told.

"You love the Easter Bunny!" B. Mario blurted out.

"What?! No!! THERE IS NO EASTER BUNNY EXSITING!! That's the secret!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Y...you're just saying that to make feel sad...PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS A JOKE!!" B. Mario cried.

"Well then, if you don't believe me, try to pull one of the Easter Bunny's ears," Bowser Jr. said leaving.

(An hour later after that, Mario gets dressed for his costume.)

"So...what do you think?" Mario asked.

"You look hardly noticeable, Mario! Now go and get em, tiger!" Peach yelled.

After he put on his head, Mario ran out to the background, then came to the children from the background to make it look more realistic.

"HEY EVEWYONE!! IT'S DA EASTER BUNNY!!" B. Peach yelled as the crowd of children roared in excitement.

"It's-a me, the Easter Bunny! I hope you have-a fun time at your Egg Contest! Before I announce the winner of the contest, let me choose three lucky fellas to help me!" the 'Easter Bunny' said.

Every kid yelled me at the audience.

"Let's-a see...umm...you, you, and-a you! Come on down!!" he said picking B. Mario, B. Luigi, and B. Peach.

Then the Price Is Right music comes on.

"Nice touch, Luigi," Peach said.

"So, kids...can you tell me what are your names?" he asked.

"I'M LUIGI! I'M LUIGI!!" B. Luigi yelled.

"My name is Peach," B. Peach introduced.

"And I'm Mario," B. Mario said not as excited.

"Umm, Mario...is it? How come you're not as-a cheerful as you were before...I mean as cheerful as you should be?" the 'Easter Bunny' asked.

"Because you're not the Easter Bunny...you're Olda me!!" B. Mario said taking off Mario's mask.

"Oh, Jeez! Mario's in trouble! I got to help him out!" Luigi yelled.

"This won't end well," Peach sighed.

Moments later, there were loud crys and chases Mario. Then he stopped them.

"Kids!! Hold up a moment! You see...I was actually doing the Easter Bunny a favor...he's coming soon," Mario lied.

"HERE I AM KIDS!" Luigi (Easter Bunny) said.

"No! I'm the real Easter Bunny!" Toad (Easter Bunny) yelled.

"I am the real Easter Bunny!" Peach said.

"DONKEY KONG EASTA BUNNY!!" Donkey Kong (Easter Bunny) yelled.

"And I am his friend Ronald McDonald!" Toadsworth came out, making Peach slapping her head, and Donkey Kong leaving.

"Oh, Gee, thanks, Toadsworthless. You've been a great help!!" Mario said angrily.

"Olda us!! Why did you have to lie about da Easter Bunny? Was it really nessesary to lie? Please tell the truth more!" B. Mario cried.

"(Sigh) Alright then...Paul the Dancing Turkey doesn't exsit either...Santa Clause is real though, but he's only 140lbs and is only 32 years old...Popeye the Sailor Man loves Bluto!!" Luigi panicked.

"Umm, I think that's enough right now, Luigi...we're dead!," Mario cried.

"Let's get them!!" Every kid cried chasing the grown ups.

"Wait a minute!! What's that on the hill?!" Toad pointed.

It was a bunny shaped figure heading this way! It's the Easter Bunny (no gimmick!)!

So every kid ran up to the Easter Bunny excitedly.

"Hey, kids! I'm the actual, factual Easter Bunny! For stronger proof, anyone can pull my ears off!" the Easter Bunny said.

So every kid pulled the Easter Bunny's ears, but it didn't fall off.

"IT'S DA WEAL EASTER BUNNY!!" Every kid yelled.

"What?! This can't be right!!" Bowser Jr. yelled from behind a wall.

"I'm finally convinced now!!" B. Mario said.

"Listen, Mario and company, I can take it from here now. Thanks for all the help...even though your help could've been... better. Now who's ready for the Egg Contest judging?!" The Easter Bunny asked.

Everyone cheered.

(5 hours later.)

"Good bye, kids, and see ya next year!!" the Easter Bunny proudly waved.

"Mario...I mean Olda me!! I have really seen the Easter Bunny! I can't believe I won!! Baby Bowser is a liar!!" B. Mario said.

"THAT'S JR.!! I'M 7 YEARS OLD!!" Bowser Jr. yelled from a distance.

"That was the best thing ever since Christmas!" B. Peach said leaving.

"I can't wait for next year," B. Luigi said in B. Peach's basket.

(Moments later after every kid left.)

The Easter Bunny came back.

"Easter Bunny? What are you doing here?" Luigi asked.

"I need a little help with the zipper is all," the Easter Bunny said.

"So this was a fake as well?! Let's see who it is," Mario said unzipping the costume.

The 'Easter Bunny' was none other than Yoshi!

"But how didn't you get caught with the costume?" Peach asked.

"That's the gift of having a one piece than a two piece," Yoshi said and then they all laughed.

* * *

That's all I want to treat to you now, but if you like this font over the script font, tell me so, then I'll keep that font. Otherwise, just read and review.

For the readers still reading, I want to give a deleted part of the play. It was perfect, except the placement. So, here's a deleted part of this fanfic. But warning, it's not suitable for younger kids either.

* * *

Mario was inviting all of the kids in the Egg Contest with the Easter Bunny banner, then he sees Bowser walking towards the party.

"Bowser!! What the heck do you want?" Mario asked.

"I came here to steal all of the eggs, until I saw your banner," Bowser said.

"What about it?" Mario asked.

"Now I come here to tell you a secret," Bowser said.

"Have you finally gone good?" Mario asked.

"No. But did you know that the Easter Bunny is fake?" Bowser asked.

Then there was a complete silence.

"You IDIOT!! I'm-a 27 years old! I already knew the Easter Bunny doesn't exist!!" Mario yelled.

"So why do you have that banner?" Bowser asked.

"(Sigh). You don't know anything about advertising, don't you? This banner is to BRING THE CHILDREN INTO THE EGG CONTEST-A!" Mario explained.

"...Are you a pedophile?" Bowser asked.

"Look, Bowser, are you gonna do something horrible or not?" Mario asked.

"To tell you the truth, I just only came to bring Jr. here," Bowser said.

"I don't wanna stay here! I wanna go to Wendy's house!!" Bowser Jr. cried.

"Fine, he can come, but make him behave just for today," Mario said.

"Okay then. So I can kidnap the princess tomorrow?" Bowser asked.

"It's a date! I gotta go now," Mario said leaving.

When both Mario and Bowser left, Bowser Jr. was standing by the gate.

"Now which little sapling should I mess with? Here's one," he said heading for Baby Mario.

* * *

Now it's officially the end. Next story in the series will come sometime in the next 2 weeks or so. Plus, I may make a tiny twist on my series. But you have to wait until the story comes. Read and Review.

(This is my longest oneshot, and it's enough for 2,000 words.)


End file.
